


battle scars

by amuk



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body, Sugane discovered, was littered with scars. --Hajime, Sugane</p>
            </blockquote>





	battle scars

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, that last paragraph sucks. I wanted to show a little more serious Hajime.

Her body, Sugane discovered, was littered with scars. This was new and it wasn’t until he stared at the one on her abdomen that he realized where they came from. Leaning over her, he examined it, confirming his suspicions.

 

That final battle. Her voice still echoed in his ears, haunting him those months he waited for her to wake up.

 

“We should have stopped it earlier,” he stated, his voice thick. He should held back more, he knew he should have. They all should have—no matter what the results were, they had been too close to losing her.

 

“Of course not,” Hajime chirped, all smiles, watching as he followed the lines on her body. “It was needed.”

 

He didn’t speak after that, just carved each scar into his memory. Utsutsu’s healing might have saved her, but it couldn’t erase everything after all.

 

The biggest scar, he knew, was from his slash. He traced it the slowest—it hadn’t been his imagination, back then. He had known something was wrong but he could never figure out.

 

“Did it hurt?”

 

And Hajime quieted now, almost realizing how serious this was to him. Her hand reached down to trace the pattern herself. In a distant voice, as though she were remembering the moment, she replied, “A lot.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“And it was a little scary.” Hajime’s smile dropped. “I wasn’t sure what would happen.”

 

He almost stopped breathing, the confession surprising him. “You should have stopped us.”

 

“I couldn’t, not with what we had to do.”

 

“There had to be another way.”

 

“Maybe, but we couldn’t think of one then.”

 

Sugane frowned, unable to argue.

 

“At the end.” Hajime grinned lightly. “I knew you noticed.”

 

Sugane shook his head. How could she smile so much, even on things like this? “I don’t understand how you sometimes.”

 

“Hmm, but I don’t always understand you either. And that’s ok.” Hajime hummed, “Besides it all worked out.”

 

“This time.”

 

“It still worked out.”

 

“Next time, I’m stopping you.” Sugane growled, glaring up at her.

 

Her grin grew wider. “I know.”

 

“Good.” He felt a little put out, he wasn’t sure if she really understood. But it would have to do, for now. Sugane pressed his lips on the scar, sealing the promise. She shifted her body, letting out a soft gasp as his lips traced the scar. For once, it was nice to be the one surprising her. “Good.”


End file.
